Danny Phantom: Grown up Ghosty
by Dying Rose on The Vine
Summary: With Danny all off to college, will his Home Town be safe? Or will a plot to destory him destory everyone he ever knew?
1. The Return of WI ghost

The Return of the Wisconsin Ghost

So I went to Wisconsin, land of cheese and the Packers. What more could you want or ask for? Why, Wisconsin is also the home of the Wisconsin ghost! But what? You say he's dead, hahahah, you silly thing you! Ghosts don't die! Yes, I'm sure! He lives! I'll show you!

In the middle of some store's parking lot, out in a clearing where few cars were parker was a street performer.

A performer held stead four rods with foam cubes at the end. Currently, she dosed herself with water from one of those large plastic cups with the huge straws. This one could easily win a wet tee-shirt contest, but with such an intense look on her small rather pointy face, it made sure you wouldn't forget what she was doing. And what was she doing? Her huge eyes looked sly as she began to throw the sticks in the air. Higher and higher until the crowd that was around the performer had to brace their eyes to the sky to see them, and as soon as they were to high up to be seen, then caught fire.

The crowd gasped, as the whirling sticks came back down to earth. The performer grabbed them, swirling them around. The flames eloped the performer's body like a bright red glove. She threw the sticks as though they were just that. The fire's light made her hair alive with hues of red and gold as the sticks jumped from hand to hand.

"Cool street performer," Sam Manson commented, her arms folded, though she looked like she was enjoying herself. She, Tucker and Danny were merely picking up their groceries for their under stocked college homes when they came across this group of looker-oners, and decided to join them.

Tucker checked his watch, "Guys, if we're gunna catch the next buss we better put a move on the grocery department."

"Oh," Danny Fenton tore his eyes from the performer. To start with, he never did trust circus people, but this one made him really uneasy, but he just couldn't figure out why; "Yeah, let's try to get non-perishable things this time." He cast an accusing glance towards Tucker.

"What?" He asked as he led the way out, "I can't help it if I like my milk a bit lumpy." He folded his arms, looking full of pride.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Men," she muttered.

The trio went into the store, and not ten minuets later did the Performer stop performing. The crowd left, leaving the Performer to pack up her things by herself. She sat by herself on the side of a grey brick wall, watching the Trio walk out of the store.

"Aw, it's over so soon," Sam sounded disappointed, taking Tucker's bag from him.

"Hey- I can carry it!" He wiped his brow, "It's just hot out here, that's all!"

"Maybe all the meat is slowing you down," She teased, smirking. Their jabberwocky (jabberwocky in this term here by means playful argument) gave Danny an excuse to stare back at the performer. Her eyes met his, hollow purple eyes ringed with shadows. As they passed, he forced a smile on his face.

"Well, you'll never have to worry about that," Danny pulled up the bags, "There's no way we can afford…or store, it." He glanced at Tucker, who grinned sheepishly.

"Looks like we'll be surviving on ravioli for aloooong time," The trio laughed, exiting the parking lot.

The street performer pulled on a jacket that was lying in the grass. It was black with an emblem of a small creature on the chest. She sat there until it was dark.

A man, who was tall with white hair pulled back in a ponytail, and dressed in a very fine suit, walked out from shadows behind as though he walked through the wall. The performer jumped lightly, standing quickly.

"Well, did you gather the information I requested?" He inquired smoothly, leaning down to her eye level.

"He doesn't look all the impressive," The Performer purred, though under that purr was agitation, "but I did, Master Masters."

A sly smile spread a crossed Masters face, as his eye lids lowered to finish the expression, "Very good, Ilna, you're not totally incompetent."

Ilna gave him such a crushed confused look, her left eye giving a little twitch. Masters raised one his eyebrows, they stood there staring at each other for a second, and then both broke out in laughter.


	2. First day of the rest of there afterlive

First Day of the Rest of their Afterlives

-------

Author's note: I thought I'd get chapter two up before I go updating my other chapters of my other stories. You just can't stop ideas I guess, and though this was going to be a short story at first…it seems like it all should be written down from my head.

Sub-Note: My brain really hurts…

Disclaimer: Opps, I always forget to do this! In a blindly arrogant moment, I'd like to take claim of Danny Phantom like Vlad would of Madie, but alas, we're both disillusioned.

Reply to Twilight-Phantom66 : -yawns, flopping back down on my computer chair- Thanks for spelling it right in the reply. A swift paste and I fixed it. I'll go fix that one too. My editor's computer has fallen ill, so you can imagine. As for the right spelling in the story, I rely on Spell Check. You have no idea how much your review means to me! I'll keep up the good work! I promise!

------

They lugged their bags of non-perishable goods up several flights of stairs before finally reaching their rooms.

"Urgh, remind me to wear hiking boots next time," Danny kidded, digging around in his pockets as he juggled the groceries.

"Or you could have ghost your way up," Sam commented, opening her open room's door. She set her groceries in the door way, no one else lived in this hall but them, because it was haunted. Though, the ghost was just noisy, and like to throw sharp things, it was hardly a threat.

"Yeah," Danny stammered, "Well, I-."Unable to think of a clever reply, he retreated to his apartment.

Tucker grinned, pulling out a Sharpe marker. On the other side of their hall was a white wash score board with three columns; one for each person. They were apparently keeping track of something, and Sam was winning with 15, Tucker trailing with two, and Danny at a lonely one. Tucker gave Sam another mark.

Danny was yawning as he walked out of his room, "So, what's on the agenda?"

"Sleeping?" Sam smiled at him, after all that work; he still wanted them to have fun. It was so sweet of him, but so terribly stupid.

"Come on, Sam, we'll have plenty of time to sleep in class!" Tucker joshed, grabbing his friends arm with both of his. They both let out some sort of an excuse, but Tucker wouldn't hear of it. He led the two down stairs to experience the roaring night light of Wisconsin.

Sam came because of Danny, that was the real reason, and everyone knew that. However, she often said that she didn't to disobey her parents (Who would have liked her to gone to Smith). Tucker, well, he didn't want to break up the dream team. And Danny, he practically got in for free because his Father went there. How sweet is that!? Collage started in two days…

Plenty of time for a wicked plot to unfold.

Vladimir Plasmius floated above the slightly busy street below him. With a cocky smirk on his pale green face, he folded his arms. His revenge would start now…but unfortunately, certain neophytes had taken it upon themselves to be late.

"Tucker," Sam's voice was plain to hear, "what are we going to do?"

Ah! And there was young Daniel, though he wasn't as young as he used to be. Vlad would bet on his prized seats to the Packer games that he even shaved now! Oh he was all grown up, how proud he felt, as though he raised Danny himself.

"Yeah, all there is," Danny added on, "is Cheese and the Packers."

"Oh," Came a suave voice that they thought they would never hear again, "that's not all Wisconsin has, Daniel." Danny's ghost dictator went off then; a small wisp of blue came from his mouth. His blue eyes wide in surprise as the group gasped.

"You- No, it can't be," Danny exclaimed, "You were dead!" Sam and Tucker slid behind Danny casually, slowly moving back from any line of fire. Vlad lowered so that his feet almost touched the pavement.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny Fenton cried, activating the change from Fenton to Phantom, but he was ruthlessly stopped by a plasma blast from Plasmius, sending Danny flying.

"Hey, No fair!" Tucker cried indigently, "You didn't even give him a chance to transform!"

"No fair!?" Plasmius roared, grabbing the front of Tucker's shirt, "I'll tell you what's not fair! What's not fair is having your life being taken away, the woman you loved; stolen, and then, after you try to get it all back, the son that should be yours beats you down every time…" Here he raised Tucker up, soaring a good forty feet from the ground. The Turbo Nerd struggled, giving the ground a timid look.

"Every time," Vlad said dangerously quiet, "you try to avenge yourself, and in the end, there seems like no one is there…to catch you!" He dropped Tucker, who screamed as he saw his life flash before his eyes.

The ground seemed so close when Tucker found himself in Danny's arms. He zoomed down, dropping Tucker off by Sam.

"Took you long enough," Tucker shouted up to Danny, who zipped up to his foe, ghostly tail doing double time.

"What do you want, Vlad?" Danny asked; his voice full of content. He had angry eyebrows going on, what did with Fruit Loop want? "And how'd you survive- better yet, why'd you survive?"

"Aaaah, yes, I've missed your clever barter, but not your attitude," At this Vlad smirked, powering up his hands with Ecto. He charged at Phantom, but the half-ghost hero was ready for him. Danny punched Vlad as hard as he could, which was saying something.

Vlad Plasmius was sent flying through an office building, taken by surprise. Brick, mortar, paper, and various other things went with him as screams of shock erupted from the workers. He closed his eyes, fazing through the final wall. He barely made it- how strong he got! Vlad was so proud.

He attempted to get back in the air, twisting about, but his cape got in the air. Instead, he landed neatly into several garbage cans.

"Oh, peanut butter," Vlad cursed, picking up a banana peel of his oh so impressive chest. Danny was soon over head, his green eyes glowing with all that angst he kept inside. The man that made him so angry merely waved up at him.

"I hate to be so rude," Vlad Plasmius actually looked like he was getting comfy in his throne of garbage, "but I must cut our personal reunion short."

Danny glared down, "What do you want, Vlad?"

"Oh, Daniel, why so angry all the time?" The elderly gentleman pulled something from his ghostly belt, an equally ghostly golden horn. He placed the horn to his lips and blew, but no noise came out.

"Maybe you should buy yourself some lesson with all," Taunted Danny, firing up his hands for a ghostly fight. "Since you can't buy my Mom with it."

Vlad's face turned sour, forcing himself to control his anger, "Yes, it's unfortunate that Madie is worth more than I'll ever have…however…"

Something like a comet was flying over head, fiery and sparkled with…ghost energy.

"I have something that compensated for a while…" Vlad looked so cocky that Danny couldn't help but charged towards him, comet or no comet.


	3. Children of Choas

Children of Chaos

---

Author's Note: Wow! I opened my mail this morning, and had seven e-mails from What a good day! –grins like a bonny of a fool-

Sub-Note: It took me forever to find my own story…But with two chapters, 2000 words, and two reviews, I just thought you ought to know! Sweeeeet!

Reply to Permanent Chaos: Awww, shucks! I'll go quickidy-quick!

**Thanks for adding me to your favourites/ alert you three! Squee! **

Disclaimer: If I owned this, would Jack still be alive?

---

Vlad raised a hand, gripping Danny's hand with a rather bored look on his face. Danny struggled and struggled, getting Vlad's arm to move back but…

"Plas-mi-us!" He grunted, his arms shaking. What on earth was this Fruit Loop doing here, anyway? Vlad pushed Danny back, looking up at the sky with a tired look. The comet slit in to two. They flew way over them, trailing sparks behind them.

Gripping the ends of his blood red cape, Vlad Plasmius vanished. Danny went face first into the garbage throne, then picking himself up, with a sigh. A banana peel and some coffee grinds dropped off his snowy white hair. It was going to be one of those days, wasn't it?

Seconds before their best friend's old foe appeared before them, two large fiery objects stopped right where Vlad Plasmius had been floating earlier.

Two of them, a man and a woman, floated side by side looking very confused. The man was tall, dark, but not so handsome. He was good looking, but something was queer about him. He had a very pointed face, like a fox. Maybe they had fox blood, because the woman next to him also had a very pointed face. However; if that was so, then the man had more fox blood in him, because he had little sly eyes, just like a fox.

One his weak pointed chin was a black goatee, which was curled at the end, just like his matching moustache. His hair was black, and parted so that it looked like devil horns. Everything about this man was either red or black, as though he had just walked out of the pyre; black wings like a crow, skin like soot, and clothes like flames. Black boots, red leotard that fit well over his lean and lanky body, and black gloves that covered half his strangely long arms, and over his hands which looked far too big for him anyway.

The woman beside him was not nearly so cladded. Instead of clothes over her creamy voluptuous body, there were spiralling ghost clouds that covered all the 'naughty' parts, and matched her hair smashingly. Her hair was like fire, only the wrong colours. Twin colours, the palest blue and an enchanting green jumped and curled just like fire on top her head and down to her bare shoulders. Unlike the man beside her, she had eyes so large she looked like an owl, ringed with black, unblinking, and golden, and wings like an angel. But these two were most certainly related, as they stood side by side it could plainly be seen that-

Tucker was in love, or was in 'hot girl' mode, anywho. He had pushed up his glasses, ready to make a move when Sam put an arm in his way, shaking his head.

Vlad Plasmius appeared behind the two spectres, causing both ghosts and humans alike to jump. Danny was not far behind, shootings ectoplasm rays from his fists.

"We've got to get out of here!" Sam yelled, pulling a captivated Tucker from harms way. Vlad fazed, allowing the beams to fly through him. He turned to face the young Phantom was the beams hit where Sam and Tucker once were.

"I'm going to ask you nicely one last time," Danny threatened, as the new ghosts floated up by Vlad's side. Our plasmatic hero blinked several times, as though to remove any craziness that might have flown into them; "Who the heck are they, new friends?"

Good sir Plasmius put on a jolly face before replying, "You'll find out soon enough, my boy. But I think you should get acquainted with darling Ilna," Vlad indicated to the woman on his right. She giggled, giving him a girly wave.

"I have a pressing engagement that I must be sure to give my full attention too," Vlad continued, preparing to disappear, "So forgive me for cutting our reunion short, but I promise…" The Villainous Tycoon's smirk stretched widely across his ghostly face, "that we'll meet again very soon." And with that, Vlad Plasmius and the Jester dressed man who was next to him disappeared.

"Not too soon, I hope," Danny mumbled, as his feet reappeared. He relaxed his guard, what was this…nudist…going to do anyway?

"Master Masters," She purred, clearly she didn't like his alias anymore than Vlad liked using shortened names for anyone but himself, "has told me much about you."

"Great," He groaned in reply, "I bet he told you all about my Mom, too." He set his hands a blaze. Why did he leave the Thermoses inside? He hoped Sam or Tucker would have one on them.

Ilna's left eye gave a very violent twitch, and then charged at Danny. Her wings acquired tips, like sharpened arrows. He braced himself for impacted as their bodies collided in the air, tumbling like acrobats.

He heard Sam's and Tucker's voices from the ground, as they ran after the fighting ghosts. Danny knew Sam would take the micky out of him for fighting a ghost with so little clothes.

Round and round they went, until Danny managed to pin the ghost against the building…only he wasn't looking at the same ghost anymore. He was looking at himself, dressed in the same clothes he was dressed in when he was human, with his black hair and blue eyes. Danny was awestruck.

"Good, huh," The Shifter of Shape grinned, "It was my first try. Not bad, eh?" Danny was amazed at how sinister his face could really be. It was also strange to hear her sickening sweet voice come out of his mouth. Danny held on to her tight, waiting for his friends to arrive with the Thermos. (That he hoped they had)

"There's only one thing wrong," He watched his doppelganger give him a sly look, lifting up 'his' head so that their noses were touching. "No one will think I'm you, not with this voice." What happened next, Danny didn't foresee.

His doppelganger locked lips with him, pulling Danny's head closer with his…erm, her (God, this is a pronoun nightmare) hands. Now, Danny's been kissed like this before (by Sam) but this one was different. There was no use of the tongue, no want for pleasure- she was sucking as though trying to get something out of his mouth.

"Stop!" Danny yelled as he pulled away, essentially dropping her. As soon as he yelled that, he felt the word being wooshed away. His voice was no longer his, but one of sickly sweetness.

He watched Ilna drop, screaming with his voice. Why didn't she use her ghost powers? Maybe should couldn't, after all, she was in his human form. Cursing silently, he dived down to safe his foe.

"Samantha, quick!" The doppelganger cried. Sam shot 'Danny' a strange look, but threw the Fenton Thermos anyway. It was Danny's bad luck that the face stealer was such a good catch. She opened the thermos, charging it with her own brand of vile ectoplasm, and shot it at Danny.

Danny Phantom wouldn't be able to tell you how painful it was to be sucked inside the Thermos. However, Danny Fenton's pain was just starting. He fell from the sky as soon as his ghostly half was stolen from him, landing with a thud in the dumpster below.

The fake Danny was caught by Sam and Tucker who looked both relived and curious.

"Samantha?" She asked with a smile, as they left the battle scene and were heading down the street. Sam's arms were folded against the cold night air.

Fake Danny smiled widely, "I freaked, I had to get your attention." 'He' wrapped an arm around Sam tenderly, "The only though running through my head was; I'd never see Sam again."

Sam blushed, but it was too dark of anyone to see. It was also too dark for anyone to see Fake Danny's smirk.


	4. Countdown to Doom

Countdown to Doom

Author's note: Well, my Word was deleted so I have to use notepad. Um, well...here it is. Since I had to rely on the dictionary, the grammar of this chapter may be a bit off. No one reviewed last chapter! How upsetting -wags a finger-

Review please, it makes my day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, but I know who does -clicks- (Picture taken)

Hartman: -throws open window- Don't make me call the police!

Me: -falls out of tree- Oofda!

----

"Should we check out the local eatery?" Tucker asked, taking a glance at his watch, "It be a ceeeeleeeebratiooon!"

Sam shook her head, tightening her long black pony tail before replying; "I don't mean to be a downer, but don't you think we should get some sleep? I'm exhausted from all the packing we had to do." To show the exhaustion, she laid her head on Danny lightly. Danny looked down at Sam, he looked confused for a second, and then smiled.

"We could get..." Danny paused for a second, placing his hand on Sam's soft head. She smelled wonderful! And her hair was so soft and so shinny. "Get some pizza...?" His voice sounded as if he wasn't sure that was the right thing to say. But when the chorus roared in agreement, Fake Danny smirked. This was going better than she thought it would.

The night filled her with reassurance to freely nod and mumble yes or no to the African American boy...what was his name again? Tucker! What a strange name...Tucker, ha! Who names their kid-

"Danny..." The woman named Sam said softly, "are you alright, you're walking kinda funny." Fuck! What woman knows their man so well that they can tell how they walk. Well...she'd be able to tell if Vladimir was walking differently. Maybe...maybe not.

"Ye-ah," Danny almost replied with a yes, "Yeah, I'm just confused and that fight with...what was that." Sam made a small curious noise, while Tucker gave him a curious look; "They were just so strong, I guess I threw my back out." Fake Danny gave a small chuckle, which made Tucker raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's the deal with the fruitloop?" Tucker inquired, looking rather pleased for some reason as he opened the door to the pizza place they finally stopped at. The group must have spotted this place earlier.

Danny shrugged, unsure what to say about that; "Yeah, I mean what's the deal?"

"Wasn't he suppose to be dead?" Sam said, sounding insulted by the fact that he was alive, as though who ever they were talking about had no right to be alive. Danny just nodded, cursing herself for not asking more detailed questions about Danny.

The pizza place was painted in gaudy orange and red, like cheese and pepperoni. The name of the place was written over ever conservable blank spot on the wall. What was it? Ilna, being Danny, should know how to read. She squinted his/her eyes, slowly pronouncing it in her head; _Pizzmotnoi?_

Soon, the trio was ordering. Well, Tucker was ordering. The lady at the serving counter was pretty and not interested in the man called Tucker in the least. After the much hinted talk, he finally started to order; two pizzas, one Veggie and the other a Meaty Meat combo.

"So, baby, the Tuckster (Danny tried to stifle her laughter) will see you later!" He shot her a look so cool it would melt butter...or something like that. The woman behind the counter with too much make-up, fair face, and blond hair handed him the pizza as quick as she took, and taking the money with out even making sure it was enough.

As soon as Tucker was sure that she was out of hearing range, he berated his friend for laughing; "Dude, at least you could do is show a brother some support!"

Tucker, as chivalrous as a gym sock, unloaded the pizzas on Sam. Who was thankful for their cheesy warmth. Next time, she told her self, she'd bring a sweater to their night time gallivanting. Wisconsin was much cooler than Amityvile, with the Great Lakes so close. Maybe one day, they'd go to the beach. Or ghost-fly over the _actual_ Lake Eire. She forced herself to come back to Earth to listen to her friends argue.

"I'm sorry, Tuck', " Danny pleaded, "I couldn't help it, was just so cu-" Cute, that word had almost slipped out of Ilna's mouth. And she was sure that the real Danny Fenton would never refer to his friend's stupid nicknames as _cute. _But luckily, the majestic Sam jumped in.

"Tuckster? The only reason _I_ didn't laugh was," Sam nudged Danny with the pizza boxes, he was so slow to react to it, that she just rolled her eyes, "because I was too busy trying to figure out where her makeup ended."

Tucker folded his arms at the statement, "Well, in that case, cough up for the pizza."

Cough up? Danny's face looked very confused again, then; as though enlightenment was found, he started to dig about in his pockets. Tucker watched him impatiently, as Danny's search became frantic.

"What's wrong, Danny?" She asked, sounding concerned for him. He was acting so odd.

"I can't find my wallet," His voice sounded panicked, "Oh, where could it be?!" He went over his pockets again and again, until Sam, juggling the pizzas, took hold of his arm.

"Go check where you fell," She said with such a firmness that Fake Danny looked at her in amazement. What woman spoke like that? This new world she had entered, it was like she wasn't human female, but maybe this was how they acted these days. How awful.

Fake Danny nodded, waving to his friends as he took off, "I'll see you in a few!"

They watched their friend disappear into the darkness. As soon as he was gone, Sam turned to Tucker, slamming the pizzas against his chest for him to carry.

"That is _not_ Danny!" She cried, her voice near a whisper as though she was afraid that whatever it was would hear her. Sam's brow was frowned, she looked at Tucker as though it was his fault. She turned from Tucker, speed walking away.

"Woah," Tucker braced himself, running after the much faster Sam. "What makes you think Danny is an imposter?"

Sam seemed to be struggling for an answer, or just really embarrassed about it. When Tucker made an inquiring noise, she turned her head from him, pulling out the key card to the apartment building. She would have to get in the house before Fake Danny did... She shuttered, who ever he was.

"Wait," Tucker panted, as Sam took two stairs at a time, "Wait...for...me, h-how do you know...that Danny's a fake?"

Sam stopped, looking down at Tucker with her purple lips in a frown, "It's heart beat was waaaaay too slow to be Danny's." She said, adding laughing to make it look as if it wasn't such a big deal.

"Aww, love conquers all!" Tucker grinned, using the railing to help him walk up as Sam renewed her speed walking.

"It was like...a funeral drum-" She said, almost at random Tucker though, like she wasn't really talking to him.

"I never heard anything so sad in all my life," And then, her spacey voice went into her normal sarcastic sounding voice, "And I listen to goth music."

While Sam and Tucker were doing what they were doing, Fake Danny walked down the alley way that lead to the dumpster where the really Danny was once in, like trash. But Danny was no longer in the trash, but in the arms of a very annoyed Vlad Plasmius, for once again, his little pawn was late. And what was the point of a puzzle if the pieces weren't all there. But enough with these games!

Vlad floated down, holding the unconscious Danny in his arms like he was precious. Ilna gave a full body jerk this time, a convulsion that Vlad scowled at.

"I hope you've been keeping your various bodily functions under control," He sneered, relaxing the disapproval in his face, "But, I must say, you did a delightful job."

Vlad's ghostly feet were touching the cement. My, it was so weird. Danny was now as tall, take an inch perhaps, as Plasmius. She was able to look into his eyes, his clever eyes. One would never know what he was thinking in those eyes, you just saw power! He threw the unconscious Danny over his shoulders, freeing up his hands to touch Fake Danny's face.

"Magnificent," Once he was done moving her head side to side, and up and down, as though it wasn't attached to a neck, "Now turn around."

Ilna did as she was told, spreading out her arms, "I rather like Danny's body, and I'm sure you will too." A fiendish smirk plagued Danny's face. It just didn't belong there.

"Hardly! I wouldn't take advantage of young Daniel _that_ way," Plamius snapped, sounding insulted, "And you shouldn't either." The ghostly man tweaked the doppelganger's nose.

"That _will _be hard," Danny smirked, tilting his head from side to side, getting his head back where it belonged, "Samantha is quiet the enchantress." Danny's smirk grew into something that just looked evil.

"One day," Vlad said sternly, holding up a finger, "All I ask of you is hold off your demonic lust for one-single-day, and then," He waved his hand, looking uncaring, "do whatever you like to Miss. Madison, Daniel will find a better girl." Ah, irony is a cruel mistress.

Fake Danny looked put out by this, digging in the sweater created by filthy magic. She pulled out the Fenton Thermoses, which shook like it was on vibrate. She handed him the thermoses, and Vlad, the most curious of humans, looked as if he would cry from triumphency.

"What do you mean," Sam yelled, "you can't find the Fenton Thermoses?!" She held her head lightly, inhaling deeply before continuing, "How can you not notice something that large missing?" They were safely locked in Sam's room. All around her tiny apartment room where anti-evil Ghost things, some Jewish, some Fenton made. Of course, all were made to let only one ghost in; Danny.

"Hey, at least my PDA wasn't snaked," He held the PDA against his chest as Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well," She sat down on her very bed, folding her arms. She looked like that statue; The Thinker. "Are we going to use the Fenton Bazooka, or good old stake?" She was making a joke, but Tucker took it very seriously. Serious for Tuck, anyway.

"We don't know if Danny's being possessed or not," He pointed out, sounding more like Sam than she wanted him too. Sometime he made more sense, sometimes he didn't. Life would be boring without Tucker. "But," her friend grinned, "I do have an equally good idea."

"Vladimir," Ilna said, as he started to float away, he looked down at her impatiently, "Will you tell me what your plan is?"

"All in good time," Was all he would say, before taking off into the night, with Danny in his arms like a newborn. Ilna's body jerked again, as though to get it all out of her system before becoming Danny again. Not that she ever took off the 'mask', she wasn't sure how to. Fake Danny slouched his shoulders, walking (hopefully) more like Danny, though it hurt her back to do so.

She walked slowly, cursing herself for forgetting the wallet. She's just say she had forgotten, they'd be sure to believe their friend. How Ilna loved the night! The smells! The tastes! One would have seen Danny Fenton lick his lips. It made him feel alive, this beautiful night. Like the beautiful Sam. Sam...she licked her lips eagerly. Just one day?! Oh, who said Tucker and Sam would have to leave their hovel? Her blue eyes darkened lightly as she looked up at the towering building.

Ilna approached the door, looking at the complicated lock. She would lie to them again, and say she ghosted through if they asked, which is she did essentially. She took just when step, and walked through the door, as though it wasn't there. But, door were never really there...but sometimes they were, and it sure hurt when they were.

How she wish she could 'Go Ghost' at will, but she could do that and retain the image of Daniel- these stairs were murder. Murder! She giggled, it sounded very strange from Daniel's throat. Ilna didn't think she could quell her lust at all, nope, not at all.

Finally, she reached her destination. All the doors were closed, and no signs of life were heard. Ilna narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Hey, guys," She said, controlling Danny's voice very well, "there better be pizza left for me!" No answer. She sniffed the air lightly, they were in the center room...

She walked bravely to the door, turning the knob. It was locked, "Guys?" Fake Danny said, trying to sound confused, rather than angry. She let a sinister grin stretch across her face. Screw being nice! Taking a massive step through the door-

Ilna entered the world called Pain as soon as she walked in. This felt like a thousand needles were jabbing into her body, but this unpleasant, tingly pain was no where near as bad as the Fenton Bat logged into the groin of Fake Danny. He fell to the ground in the fetal position, maybe she shouldn't have been so thorough in her transformation.

"Told ya that would work," Tucker said proudly as Sam lowered the Fenton Bat, who in turn looked impressed.


	5. One Day Part one

One day

Author's note: Lordy Lou, instead of Amitypark I wrote Amityvile, which is a good book...and an Okay moive...based on a real thing. I have that book...I should re-read it. But I just finish Screwtape letters again, and now I'm reading Wish List again, so I can get inspiration for this fan fiction -big grin- See how I turned that around!?

Reply to Phatomfangirl: Thank you! This chapter is less funny, but I hope you enjoy it never the less (I'm really proud of the bat thing, and isn't Tucker so cute with his names! )

Disclaimer:

-walks into a dark house, turns on the light-

Darn, he stopped me again.

-pins up my newest redistricting order and limps into my bedroom, grumbling-

----

Ilna had always been a careful...in a reckless sort of way. So had Einmyar, always so careful...in a reckless sort of way. But that's what happens when you're the children of Loki. How did he get himself into these things though, he'll never know. As he flipped switches on a complicated machine in Vladimir Masters' ghost-lab one, he pondered dryly what the Old Man was mumbling.

Old Man, it's what this bastard child called Vlad, who was busy mumbling to himself about his plan. His wonderful plan. A plan that could not fail!

"I don't like this," Einmyar said finally, his voice was mighty squirrelly. He looking at his face in the reflection of the ecto-filter. His pointed face looked serious back at him, he didn't like it. He tried to grin, but it caused his coal black eyes to look wrinkle, that was ugly too. He straightened out his devil horned hair, before turning his back from the Ghost Portal. Einmyar had changed into a lab coat from his red and black outfit. The Old Man was in a typical shirt, suit, and tie...with dress pants of course.

"Don't like what?" Vlad replied after a moment, he had his feet propped up on a wooden desk in the far corner. Off in his own world. Einmyar was insulted.

"I don't like you sitting on your ass while _I_ do everything," He sighed, flipping the last switch on, "You better change your skin, Old Man...the storms a coming."

"Oh please, _Eins (_Here Einmyar made a disgruntle face), always with your dramatics!" Vlad did stand up, however; and transform into what was know as the Wisconsin Ghost. He did look more...impressive in that form. How it irked Einmyar. And Plasmius laughed at the irk in his face.

"And another thing-" But Vlad never got out what the other thing was, for the room dropped several degrees so quickly that it seemed all activity had stopped. Einmyar saw his breath, taking a panicked look towards the Ghost Portal.

Plasmius looked positively giddy; "Ah! He's here!"

Sam punched in Mr. And Mrs. Fenton's number as the Fake Danny writhed on the ground. Tucker was so to get the ecto-cord out, to tie him up, but it looked like he'd be on the floor for awhile. He made a mental note never to tick Sam off while she had a bat.

_Ring_

Sam bit down on her lip, clenching her free hand into a fist.

_Ring_

'Pick up,' She though desperately.

_Ring_

"Comm'on," Sam said out loud, as Tucker began to tie the cord around. She could see the pain ebb away in Fake Danny's face.

_Ring_

'Pick up, damnit!' Again, a desperate though. Sam could almost hear the answering machine pick-up.

_Ring_

"Eeeeeeeeeh," Sam and Tucker both jumped when they heard that sound some out of Fake Danny. He sounded so hurt- No! It wasn't Danny, he's not hurt...or, at least, not here anyway.

_Ring. _And then a click. She could hear the roll of the tape start.

"Answer the damn phone!" Sam screeched into the receiver, and also into the unfortunate ear of Maddie Fenton.

"_Sam_?" She asked, taken aback. Mrs. Fenton sounded winded for some reason. On Sam's line it still sounded as though the tape was rolling, but clearly heard Mrs. Fenton say Sam's name. Stupid phone.

"We need your help," Sam begged, not even bothering to apologize. That would just take the precious time they didn't seem to have, because Fake Danny was giggling now. What an awful sound! So this creature stole Danny's voice, but for some reason, it didn't capture his laughter.

"_Sam_," Mrs. Fenton's voice sounded urgent, "_what's wrong? Are you alright_-" The woman paused, swallowing hard.

Sam furrowed her brow and finished her thought, "We don't know where Danny is, but we have a ghost problem." She said firmly.

"_Ghosts!? We'll be right there!!" _Jack Fenton announced from somewhere else in the room. His hyper selective hearing picked up Ghost, and Sam envisioned him grabbing Maddie, sweeping her off into the 'Fenton Fighter' (Or whatever their RV is called).

Sam turned off the phone, since Maddie didn't say anything else or hang up since she didn't have the time. She threw the phone on the bed, with a sigh.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself," Tucker wiped his hands together, as though they got dirty in their task.

"Well?" He then inquired, but before Sam could answer, Jack Fenton with a bazooka and Maddie in kungfu pose burst down the door. Tucker was lucky enough to have been out of the way, but not Fake Danny. The door explosion set him flying into the side of the bed.

"Where's the ghost scum, let me-at-'im!" Jack Fenton cried zealously, pointing it at the Fake Danny, whose face paled considerably.

"Danny?" Maddie asked, both curious and frantic. It's a mom thing.

"No," Sam jumped up off the bed, "That's not Danny!" To prove it, Sam grabbed Fake Danny by the black messy hair on his head. Fake Danny gasped in pain at first, as Sam dragged him over to the Fenton's. She pulled his head back, forcing a sharp tooth grimace to appear. Pained caused Ilna to lose her ability apparently.

Maddie turned on what looked like a price checker. She only had to scan this _thing_ once for it to start beeping red. This was Jack's cue. He shot off the bazooka, wrapping the already tied up doppelganger in an ecto-net. Ilna could feel her power drain so quick...so very quickly...as though death once again was taking claim of her body.

If that done, Jack blew the steam off his bazooka. Maddie grabbed the bagged boogieman, turning her attention to Sam and Tucker; "This is a high leveled ghost, we'll know more when we get it to the lab, but..." They could see the worry behind her goggles.

"We're fine, Mrs. Fenton," Sam answered before the question, "I'm just worried about Danny."

"Should we go look for him?" Tucker subjected, trying to be helpful.

"No need!" Jack roared, grinning that foolish grin of his, "I've put a tracker on Danny incase we ever lost him!" Maddie looked relieved, while Danny's friends looked mortified.

"I'm _so _glad my parents aren't inventor," And with that, they locked up, locked down and were on their way to the Fenton Works. (Now at top speed, thanks to Jack and the Fenton Fastergist!)

At the Fenton Works, the first thing they did was locate Danny's position.

"Darn thing," Jack said, hitting it 'lightly' against table, "It must be broken!" Well, it was now, as a button popped off. But this, at least, gave the techno-whiz (Tucker) something to do.

Maddie and Jack cut open the ecto-net, as Tucker and Sam sat on the cold lab floor, working on the tracking device. When the net fell open, Sam let out a gasp.

"No way," She stood up, walking to get a better look, "It's the street performer!" Indeed, laying on the floor, in a state of stupor, was the street performer who threw the torches up so that they could lick the sky.

"That's must have been when she saw Danny," Tucker added, looking up from the tracker briefly.

"And...but, how did Vlad know where Danny would be?" Sam asked, out to no one unparticular, but she got more awnsers that she expected.

"Vlad?" Jack asked, dropping something large and ecto-covered on the sleeping 'spirit'. Ilna made a gagging noise, and a smell so foul blasted through the room; like the smell a backed gun. But that was largely ignored with a casual elegance.

"How could-" But Maddie was cut off by Tucker, who stood up at that moment, looking full of pride.

"Finished!" No sooner had Tucker said that, Mr. Fenton tore it from his geek hands and began to fiddle with it.

"Let's see, where could Danny be?" Jack asked the tracker, just something he did. Talked to thing that couldn't answer back. The whole room was silence, except for the coughing and wheezing of the ghost, who was finally coming to.

They waited in anticipation as it beeped slowly, scanning the entire world. From the tops of every mountain, to the bottom of every sea; but there was no sign of Danny.

"If he's not on earth," He inquired, shaking the tracker so furiously that Tucker squeaked, "then where out of earth could he be?!"

"What a dream," The tense group jumped, as the creature below groaned, "no more midnight snacking for me." It was still clearly stunned.

"We saw Vlad today," Sam said, looking down at Ilna with a sort of disgust that could only be mustered by a practiced person in the art of being disgusted, "I think this one here was with him."

"Let's rip her apart, molecule by molecule!" Jack cried enthusiastically, pulling out from virtually nowhere a pully pitchy looking device. However, Jack had no time to use this object of molecule ripping, because just then the room filled with a green light. Light that came from the ghost portal. It casted shadows from it's netherworld, and nothing was safe from its piercing light. Every crack in the metal, every screw, and every button in the lab had the ghostly light poured on it. The group all held their breaths together, if that is possible, waiting...hoping...fearing...


	6. One Day Part Two

One Day

Author's note: Yo...I finished Amityville Horror! Yes, so expect some family fun in this chapter kiddies!

Reply to Phantomfangirl: I updated with swiftness! This story will be over by time the new episodes raise their heads!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom yet -glimpse of teeth shine- Oooh, don't worry my duckies!

------

Vlad Master, in the form of his grim ghostly self, flew through the metal arch of the Ghost Portal. In his arms was Danny, asleep and looking slightly ill; but save nevertheless.

"Vlad!" Maddie cried with such audacity that you knew she was a mother, but for once in his long Maddie stalking career, he didn't give her a mind, for the moment.

As soon as another man flew threw that portal, landing on the ground, looking winded, but whole, did Vlad Masters turn his attention to the woman he loved.

"Maddie! Oh, my sweet Maddie," In a swift ghostly movement, he dropped poor Danny to the floor to take Maddie's hands. "I have returned to you, like I promised myself I would-"

"Yo, Romeo, you can put the moves on your lady," The man known as Einmyar snipped, powering up red ectoplasm on his hand, soon his hands were up in flames and it the process of destroying the Ghost Portal.

"Get your hand off my wife," Jack stomp towards his ex-best friend, with determination on his face. But then he was his periouce portal being melted down, "Hey! No one breaks my portal, but me!"

Sam and Tucker ran over to Danny, both calling his name while this was going on.

"Vlad," Sam snapped, laying Danny's head on her lap, "What did you do to Danny-"

There was a sudden shock of cold that dropped the room at least twenty degrees, an evil so powerful, it sent Einmyar flying back. He whined like a hit dog, falling to the floor next to his sister, who was awakening.

And the room was dead silent. Vlad pulled Maddie to him, protectively, though she struggled to get out of his ghostly grasp.

"He's here," The obbesive ghost man said, while Maddie managed to rip herself from him.

"Who's here!?" She yelled, her emotions becoming frayed. Jack pushed Vlad Plasmius back, who looked thoroughly insulted. The ex-best riends stared at each other icily.

"Yeah," Sam piped up, "Now's not a really good time for that." She gathered Danny in her arms the best she should, as he appeared though the half destroyed portal.

Him. He stood tall, taller than anyone in the room. His hair was like white flames in form of long ponytail and goatee. His eyes were red, and skin was like that of a person who was pickled in formaldehyde. He was buff, oh was he buff. And his costume...had a white D on a black center, the rest was white, besides his gloves and pants. That black patched had a black cape attached to that. He, he stood there with an arrogant bored look on his face. A face that suddenly let out a cry so horrible that three out of the six-or so people there had to cover their ears. The new ghost sucked his snake tongue back it, and said; "How amusing, I didn't think you would flee."

Vlad took a step back, "I did what you wanted, what more do you want?" His voice broke as he said that.

"Stupid Cheeseh-head," This ghost said, his voice deep and careless, "if you were anywhere near worth my time, I'd feel insulted that you can't see that I fooled you!"

"F-fooled?" Plasmius sounded winded. His face was blank, but deep down inside his emotions were curling.

"Yes!" The ghost barked, "You were so obsessed over my past care-giver, that you'd be believe anything _anyone_ said!" For some reason, Vlad casted a look at Ilna, who shook her head.

"W-we had a deal!" Plasmius snapped, looking back at the Great Ghost. A short barkish laughter from the this ghost all it took for Vlad to grip his head in shame and agony.

"What do you want, ghost?" Maddie Fenton said bravely, though her voice shook.

"Is that anyway for a Mother to talk to her son?"

"Son?" Was the reply, it was Maddie's turn to sound confused. Sam looked up in realization what was going on, she stood up silently, indicating that Tucker should stay quiet too; but Dark Danny saw her.

Fury! Rage! Hate! All those emotions flooded the room with such force that it exploded! Not just that, but all of Fenton Works was eloped in the fiery bomb of powerful emotions. Nothing was spared, nothing survived...or nothing would have, had Sam not acted.

But she did. Jack Fenton beamed at his son's goth girl friend proudly; "Just like a Fenton!"

She had activated that lab's emergency defenses, Dark Danny had been just far enough away not to be included in the teleportation to the Fenton Battle jet. They were save for now...for now.

Vlad Plasmius had changed into his 'normal' human self, no longer having to hide it. Because they knew, _she _knew.

That she, was Maddie Fenton, of course. His Maddie, who looked at him with such a hate that he had to look away, pushed this guilty man against the metal walls of the jet.

"What did you do to my son!?" She practically screamed it, catching Vlad by surprised. His 'poor me' look slide right of his face, as he laughed in relief. He had been expecting a different question, but laughing had been the wrong thing to do. Mr. Master's earned a vicious slap.

"Maddie," He said suavely, "You're even beautiful when angry!" But, nevertheless, he moved away from her, only to bump into Jack.

"You're in a world of hurt, V-man," The large man cracked his knuckles, causing Vlad's pale face to drain of all the remaining blood. Vlad looked to Maddie, who was doing the same.

"J-ack," Vlad stammered, trying to back up, now in the middle of the two, "M-maddie, n-now, see here...I-I saved the little badger! I-I..."

"You killed Danny!" Sam's voice made the three adults jump, they turned and looked at Sam, Tucker, and Danny...who was breathing but...but you could tell something was wrong. Sam picked Danny up, holding him against her chest, fearful.

Vlad's shoulders drooped lightly, "He's not dead, just de-spirited. I'm afraid my..." He looked an Ilna and Eimyar who looked very clueless. Eimyar was fiddling with his pockets, and Ilna looked horribly upset for some reason. "I'm afraid when his spirit entered the Fenton Thermos, it took more than just his ghost, it took his soul"

Maddie gasped, covering her mouth to drown out the threatening sobs. But, they quickly turned to laughter when the strange Einmyar said; "This thing?"

In his long hands was the same thermos that contained Danny, he opened it. Out flew the Phantom, glowing strangely. It looked about as though it wasn't sure what to do, but when it saw the crying Sam, it flew right into his body.

"Sam?" Danny asked weakly, she just nodded to him, wiping her years from her eyes. Danny smiled up as her, as Tucker heaved a sigh of relief with the Fenton family.


End file.
